1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching apparatus for a ski brake.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ski brakes have been increasingly mounted on skis in recent years to replace safety straps which suffered from well known disadvantages. Such ski brakes generally comprise one or more brake elements, sometimes known as "spades". These brake elements are adapted to implant themselves in the snow so as to immobilize the ski when the ski is separated from the boot of the skier as a result of a fall. Ski brakes generally also comprise an elastic mechansim which automatically moves the brake elements into an active brake position in which these brake elements project beneath the ski during a release of the binding. Such ski brakes further comprise a pedal connected to the brake elements and on which the boot of the ski is supported, during reinsertion of the boot, so as to pivot the brake elements into an inactive position which allows for skiing. In the inactive position, the brake elements are raised above the ski so as to prevent them from interfering with skiing.
The majority of presently available brakes satisfactorily accomplish their braking function, but unfortunately suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, because the brake elements or spades are biased to project under the lower surface of the ski, these elements prevent maintenance of the ski and more particularly, the maintenance of the slide surface, which entails, for instance, the waxing and sharpening of the edges. In addition, when the brake is deployed in the braking position, the brake occupies a substantial volume. As a result, the ski occupies a substantial volume which elevates the cost of the packaging of the ski. In addition, this substantial volume requires the retail outlet that displays the ski to rent more floor space to accommodate the larger volume of the skis and their storage boxes. Because commerical and industrial rents are very high, this also increases the cost of these skis.
To overcome these disadvantages ski brakes have been proposed which comprises at least one braking element journalled on a base plate and movable between a first, active position in which it projects beneath the ski and a second, inactive position in which it is lifted with respect to the lower plane of the ski. The braking element is moved from the first to the second position by the means of voluntary action of the skier on a pedal against the bias of an elastic system. This pedal, in the active position, projects above the ski and comprises a plurality of elements which are movable with respect to one another during movement from one position to the other. At least one of the movable elements is connected to the base plate and a movable latch is provided to block displacement of the other elements with respect to it.
For example, German Application No. A-2,502,102 discloses a device in which a pivotable element or rocker, mounted on the ski, prevents the brake from moving into the active position as long as the skier does not put on the ski. Once the boot is inserted onto the ski, the rocker retracts to free the brake which is no longer maintained in an inactive position other than by pressure of the boot of the skier who must then put on the ski in a rapid movement without any hesitation or interruption.
In the apparatus described in Austrian Pat. No. 364,298, the brake can be latched in the inactive position by a movable stirrup comprising an element preventing insertion of the boot in the latched position. This stirrup can be displaced only by hand. Besides its complexity, the apparatus is relatively cumbersome and extends considerably beyond the lateral edges of the ski. This is disadvantageous because when this ski is transported there is a risk that the stirrup will catch and hook onto other materials. In addition, this protruding stirrup renders the sharpening of the edges of the ski corners particularly difficult.
Another latch for a ski brake is described in German Application No. A-2,429,719. Besides its considerable complexity and vulnerability to snow and freezing by virtue of the numerous rotating and sliding elements, this ski does not prevent insertion of the boot in the latched position.
For obvious reasons of safety, standards provide (e.g., DIN 7885-6.1.5) that the brake can be latched or placed out of operation to allow the ski to be worked upon, on the condition that this shut-down is the result of a well defined and characterized manipulation and cannot occur other than by means of a special tool. Furthermore, the latching apparatus, when it is in an active position, must necessarily prevent all insertion of the boot onto the ski.
German Application No. A-2,652,975 discloses a type of spring clip, which is adapted to be attached to the ski. In addition, it aids in the transportation and storage of the ski by surrounding the ski, and at the same time prevents the brake from moving into an active position. This apparatus is difficult to maneuver and resting on the lower surface of the ski, prevents all work on the edges of the ski and on the sole. It thus does not satisfy to the needs of the skier.
Finally, French Application No. 82 21 957 discloses a particularly simple apparatus which allows for the latching of the brake so as to allow for maintenance work, but it does not render insertion of the boot impossible in the latched position.